Flowey's Mercy
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Sans has a nightmare of him almost murdering Flowey, then killing Frisk instead. He gets a note, saying Chara is returning. Is this the end of a true happy ending, or just an obstacle in the way... and why is Alphys trying to make a synthetic soul? is now a chapter book, not a one shot
1. Flowey's mercy, prolouge

Flowey and Frisk stood, facing each other on the battle field. "Remember what I said, it's kill... or be killed... so kill me" Flowey yelped, his petals drooping from being weakened. Frisk hadn't said anything, but dropped their knife and hovered their hand on the mercy button. "Hurry up and KILL ME ALREADY" Flowey screamed, tears moving from his eyes from jolting his head upright. he looked at what th child was doing and froze. Frisk soon gently touched the mercy button, sparing the yellow flower. "You... idiot... don't you know the things I've done... you should... I tried to kill you" he whispered.

He soon felt like he was being lifted off the ground. "What are you doing" he yelped as he was slowly placed inside a clay pot, dirt filling around the empty spots. He looked up and saw Frisk, smiling warmly. "Where are you taking me" he asked. "Home" was all frisk said as they walked.

. . .

Surface- Frisk's home: "Moooom, Saaaaansss, I'm HOOOOME" Frisk cheered as they walked inside. "Oh, good evening, my child. How was your Underground visit, anything special" Toriel asked. "Yeah, mom, Sans, remember Flowey" Frisk asked. "Yeah, that little jerk who tried to kill you, wait, why are you asking us this" Sans said, walking toward Frisk. "Because, I have something to show you" Frisk said, bringing out the flower. "*Gasp* What were you thinking, he could've hurt you, or worse" Sans yelped, taking the potted plant away. Flowey just looked at him before looking down. He glared at him before feeling someone pull on one of his petals. "What are you doing" Flowey asked nervously. "You won't hurt frisk, I'll make sure of that" Sans said before ripping off one of the petals. "With you, there is no mercy" he grabbed another petal and took it off. Flowey screamed. "I know you will only cause heartache" more sounds of screaming as Sans took off his petals. His eye sockets blacked out as he looked down. "YoU wIlL nEvEr HuRt My FrIeNdS" Sans voice broke as he ripped the last petal off, slowly and painfully

"Pl-please, stop... it h-hurts, it hurts" Flowey whimpered, but Sans wouldn't listen. He grabbed the leaves as his left eye blazed with a blue flame. "You are nothing more than scum" he whispered as he ripped off one leaf, causing Flowey to scream loudly. Frisk heard this and ran to the scene, gasping at the petals and leaf on the floor. "K-kid, what are you doing here" Sans yelped, placing Flowey behind his back. "H-help... me" Flowey whimpered, passing out. "Sans, you hurt him, didn't you" Frisk said, tears trailing down their face. "What are you talking about, I don't know what you're talking about, tibia honest, heh" Sans added. "This isn't the time for puns, Sans, you hurt him, I know you did, how could you, I trusted you, and now you throw me in the dirt, and then stomp on me ike I'm nothing more than dust. If you actually trusted me, you would have trusted Flowey" Frisk screamed as more tears fell. he grabbed flowey from behind Sans' back and ran from home.

Flowey slowly woke up and coughed. Sans grip was on his stem, choking him. "Are you okay, Flowey" Frisk asked. "Y-yeah, why would you care even if I wasn't. Even if it's not by my own two leaves, everyone will die, so why care about someone else" Flowey said, soon flinching and looking down at the slight leave stub from one leaf being ripped off. "Because everyone deserves a second chance, I'm going to Snowdin, okay, so take this" Frisk said, taking off their sweater, revealing a cerulean shirt with one word on it: Merciful. "Why do you wear that" Flowey asked. "Oh, this, I just liked it, and my birth parents gave it to me... that is, before they turned violent, they always called me merciful Frisk, always" they said, looking down as they wrapped Flowey in the Sweater, going to mt. Ebott.

"Whoa, you know there's no going back... wait, you placed a ladder here" Flowey asked as Frisk nodded. "MMM HMM, so that we'd be able to come here at any time" Frisk chirped as they both walked into the Ruins. "Great, Mom left the door locked. And she locks it with magic too. Guess we could stay here" Frisk decided as they placed the flower on the table. "Do you want something to eat, Flowey" they asked. "Um, I don't really need to eat, so no" Flowey said, looking away but smiling. "Come on, not having to, and not wanting to, are two different things, I know you would love mommy's butterscotch cinnamon pie, it's the best thing since... since..." they thought when chocolate sorta popped into mind. "Chocolate, yes, chocolate" those words made Flowey flinch as he closed his eyes. "Come on, I know you love chocolate almost as much as I do, Asriel" that voice... brought a strange amount of both nostalgia, and terror. He wondered on why though. "What's wrong, Flowey" Frisk asked as Flowey shook his head rapidly. "Nothing, nothing" he said quickly. "Yes, there is" Frisk said as Flowey looked away. "Fine, I've had, memories not of my own, there, happy? I already know why they're there, because I'm this... Asriel kid, but I'm someone comepletly different. I was just, sorta part of him, I guess. The little voice to guide him along. That's all I ever was" Flowey explained as Frisk thought a bit.

"Almost like... *shudders* Ch-Chara" Frisk said. Flowey nearly screamed at the name. He had the same ability to remember resets like Sans, but never spoke of it. He remembered dying by their two hands like it was nothing. "You know, you don't have to care for me like you do, I'm only a sentient, but souless husk, everyone knows this" Flowey said, using his one leaf to eat the pie given. "Because, I feel like you have the potential to gain a soul. Don't ask how, or why, I just belive this" Frisk said, smiling. Flowey only looked down, he didn't know how to respond to that. "So, there's no changing your mind, huh" Flowey asked. "Exactly" Frisk said as they brought Flowey to their room. "This was my room when I fell down the mountain. Isn't it amazing" Frisk chirped. "Yeah, it is" Flowey said before slowly hopping towards Frisk. "So, what now, do we stay here until Sans' fit dies down, or do we go back" Flowey asked as he felt an odd chill down his stem along with a heavy load of guilt following it. He shuddered the second he felt it. "You felt that, didn't you" Frisk asked. "Yeah, what was that" Flowey asked. "You felt your sins crawling down your back, that's what I called the feeling at least" Frisk explained. Flowey felt it again and shuddered a second time. "Why... does it keep cming back" Flowey asked. "It will, always. That is, until you make up for what you've done, but there's no changing it, because you're feeling guilty for your own existance, aren't you" Frisk asked. Flowey backed up, but smirked. "How would you know if I was, by any chance" he sweatdropped by the time he finished. "I know you're lying, Flowey, if you need to talk, then I'll listen" Frisk stated, placing their arms around him. Flowey felt something, like something form, near where his chest would be on his stem.

It felt, nice, like he could actually feel again. He looked at Frisk and smiled, a smile that was genuine. The scene was destroyed as someone broke down the door. "Where is he, WHERE IS HE" Sans screamed. Frisk quickly hid Flowey under their bed as Sans looked at them. "Where... IS...HE" He screamed, his left eye a pale yellow as blue flames came from it. "I won't tell you, you will only hurt him" Frisk screamed as they grabbed Toriel's old kitchen knife. "You'll have to go through me to get to him" they screamed as they were slowly brought to the side. "You know I won't hurt you, kid. But Flowey, it a whole different scenario" Sans explained as he brought out Flowey and prepared a gaster blaster. "No" Frisk screamed, shoving Flowey out of the way and getting hit. They felt themselves disentigrate slowly and painfully as Sans quickly shut it off. "Kid, why did you do that... kid, answer me... KID" Sans screamed as most of the child was already dust. Sans fought back tears as they turned to dust completely. "They did this, to protect you, why, why do you cause so much heartache!? I need to know, why, why must you always do this" Sans screamed, tears falling like waterfalls. "I didn't mean to this time, you should know that *sniff* I didn't want this t-to *hic* happen" Flowey screamed back, sobbing. They both sobbed for hours and hours before Toriel walked in. She saw what was happening. "I-I couldn't... I couldn't... protect... them" she said before crying as well. "*giggle* you know what this means... right... it means I'm free... free to destroy you lowlife fools" Someone chirped as a knife from a child with red eyes and a yellow and green sweater came at Sans. Flowey grabbed their arm as they looked at him. "Don't, I won't hurt you, but please dont" Flowey said before a few tears fell. "This is mercy, you should learn it sometime" Flowey said as a faint goat like ghostly image appeared as they both walked up invisible stairs, turning flowey into just a flower.

 **A/N: OH MY GOOOOOD! I'M CRYING AS I WRITE THIS! AHHH! Why DO I TURN ALL FANFIC UNDERTALE SAD! :'(**


	2. Chapter 1: a note

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Flowey's mercy is no longer a oneshot! Yay... just reaad it, it gets better than what it was, heck, anything could be better thn that, also, the pulling petals thing was from Flowey vs Sans animation, THAT'S THE REFERENCE.**

Sans screamed in the living room as he saw he was on the couch. He walked to Frisk's room and sighed with relief. "It was just a nightmare" he said as he walked back into the living room. "You actually think that it was all a nightmare" someone asked. "Yes I do Flowey, why do you ask" Sans asked. Flowey stepped out of hiding and Sans flinched. There was one petal missing. "Yeah, if I tell Tori and Frisk what you did in your sleep, they will never trust you again" Flowey said, soon laughing in the menacing tone he did when about to kill. "You wouldn't" Sans glared as he spoke. "OH? Wanna... test that theory" Flowey asked before jumping away. Sans quickly grabbed his leaf and gently dragged him away. He knew that if he dragged the flower hard enough, the leaf would snap. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WANNA TELL TOOOORRRRIIIIIIII" Flowey screamed, waking the two girls up. "Sans, I had the weirdest dream" Frisk said. "Was it about Flowey" Toriel asked. "Yeah, it was, and Sans was mean to him, very mean... he tried to kill him, I knew he was protecting me, but Flowey having emotional slight breakdowns kinda spoieled the, is it a dream or not question." Frisk said. "You guys had the same dream" Sans asked. The two girls nodded. "HEY! GUESS WHAT SANS REALLY DID? HE PULLED ONE OF MY PETALS OFF IN HIS SLEEEEEEP" Flowey yelped. "Uh, did you try doing all those things on your dream, Sans" Frisk asked. "No, I wasn't, I wanted to stop talking, stop doing any of that, I was scared of what I was doing, and when I killed you, I thought I'd never forgive myself" was all he said before crying softly. His 'child' basically died of his own two hands in that dream... he was a murderer in that dream. He shuddered as he remembered pulling Flowey's petals, one by one, then one of his leaves when there were no more left. "Could it have been a reset" Frisk asked as Sans shook his head. "No, I would have at least vaguely remembered it, I don't remember this happening at all, but I'm kinda worried about Flowey, because like he said, I took off one of his petals in my sleep" Sans stated as he held up Flowey and showed the missing petal. He noticed there was writing in blood on it as he saw his hand. The tip of his finger was broken, yet he felt no pain. He soon gasped at the message and read out loud "The girl with a love for chocolate and blood... is back"


End file.
